Silent Tears
by BindedInChains13
Summary: Masamune is an actient vampire. Yukimura a simple prey. What happens when Yukimura becomes the hunter and Masamune the prey?  if you say this is cause of twilight i will FRICKEN KILL YOU! Jk


**Omg people SUPRISE! I actually submitted something! *happy dance* For those who don't know my computer got wiped recently and all my stories were erased. But I'm kinda glad this story was...cause this is a completely different story line from the first one I made. And personally I like this one better x3! Just so I don't confuse people The beginning part is Masamune's POV but the rest of the story is Yukimura's POV. You'll understand why I had that at the beginning. It plays a big part to the ending. And sorry people it would have been longer but you know how we lazy authors roll ;)! And yes Masamune is a vampire. Wouldn't he be pimp that way? And no its not because of twilight (omfg i hate that movie) REAL VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE PEOPLE! HEEEELLLOOO!**

**Warning: REMEMBER MASAMUNES BEGINNING! It plays a big role in the End!**

**Disclaimer: ...*cries***

* * *

><p>Masamune has forgotten something important. Memories he once valued…where have they gone? It all felt wrong to him. Masamune leaned against the window, lacking a certain warmth that he can't find. Whose warmth was he missing? It was someone important…right? Masamune didn't know. Still it felt wrong. Everything felt so wrong. It bothered Masamune…the emptiness in his heart continued to grow. He tried to remember what it was he had forgotten but all he sees is darkness. And for some reason Masamune didn't mind that darkness.<p>

"Masamune-sama." Someone called from the door. Masamune turned his gaze from the black night to Kojuurou, his right eye. He was still in his memories, but not the person he was looking for. Feeling his heart sink Masamune turned his gaze back out the window, drawing his kimono closer to his chest in sheer cold. Even though there wasn't even a tiny breeze. Kojuurou stepped closer to his master and dropped a tray onto the table. It was a wine glass filled with a strong red liquid. Blood.

"Is that all?" Masamune snapped. He needed solitude. If anyone disturbs this peace the memories he longs for will never return. _Why do you choose to live in a prison of solitude?_ Masamune felt that voice. The one he longs for. But who was the person behind those words? Masamune tried to surface the face but only managed to see the lips those words were forming from. He didn't understand why but he longed for those lips.

"No sir, I also come to bare….bad news." Kojuurou hesitated. Masamune looked back at his right eye, silently drinking the blood. Something deep down stirred within him, knowing that whatever Kojuurou was about to say means something horrible. Masamune examined his face and saw a grim look behind his glowing eyes. He was prepared for whatever shock he was going to receive.

~0~0~

Yukimura sat at the bench in frustration. Once again the tutoring at Motonari's house took too long and he missed the last train to home. The only options left were walking or calling Sasuke to come pick him up. Either way he was stuck.

"Just my luck." Yukimura sighed. He knew that calling Sasuke would mean another lecture on _responsibility. _That was something Yukimura wasn't looking forward to. Yukimura picked up his phone and scrolled through the contact list, debating on who wouldn't punch him for calling so late. _'Mitsunari would get mad no matter what, Ieyasu has to look after his younger sister…Motonari wouldn't mind but he looked exhausted when I left…I'll call Motochika then.'_ Yukimura pressed call on his number and waited for the pirate to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Motochika-dono! Sorry for calling you this late but I need a ride home."

"Damn it Yukimura. You know it's almost midnight and we have school tomorrow."

"I know. Sorry."

"All right, all right. I'm coming. Don't leave from that spot." With that Motochika hung up without even asking where he was. Yukimura just sighed and stared at the stars. It was a little chilly and Yukimura didn't have a jacket. He was starting to regret rejecting Motonari's offer to spend the night.

"Well too late now." A few minutes later Yukimura felt his cell phone ring. It was a text from Motochika, asking where he was. Yukimura smiled at the message. He sent a reply then went back to admiring the stars. He was relieved that he decided to live alone. If Oyakata-sama or Sasuke were living with him they would be livid. Suddenly a chill passed through Yukimura. It wasn't from the cold but something else. The sense of danger.

Standing from the bench Yukimura scanned the area for the cause of this chill. The place was completely empty, making Yukimura realize how dangerous that could be sometimes. The chill grew deeper into the core of his heart, knowing the threatening air was still surrounding him. Suddenly Yukimura's eyes landed on a nearby tree. A man about the same height as him was leaning on the back of it, puffing smoke from a cigarette. He looked focused on the stars, just like Yukimura.

"Huh?" Yukimura whispered. Yukimura watched as the man turned to look at him. All Yukimura could make out from the sea of brown locks was a lone blue eye and an eye patch over his right eye. He smirked at Yukimura and rubbed his cigarette on his boot to put it out. He turned to face Yukimura again and this time he gasped. The man's azure eye started glowing a deep crimson. In just a split second the man disappeared from the tree and reappeared right in front of Yukimura.

"Well well, why are you out here all alone cutie?" He snickered. Yukimura jumped in surprise as the man took his hand and tugged him closer. His grip was too strong for Yukimura to break free. Yuki tried to scream, run, anything to escape but the man's touch left him completely paralyzed. Yukimura wondered what this mysterious beauty before him could possibly be.

"I can hear your blood moving faster. Is it from fear…or something else?" He smiled, tracing the vein on Yukimura's neck. The smile the man was wearing was completely intoxicating and sinister mixed. The man slightly brushed Yukimura's shirt sleeve aside and grew fangs. Yukimura felt his heart stop. One thing he was sure of was this man was anything but human. The man knelt closer to his neck, his breath leaving hot spots. Yukimura found himself moving his head sideways to give him room to bite.

"Good boy." He purred when he was just an inch from his neck. Yukimura felt his face turn red. Suddenly, just as the man was about to take a bite, Yukimura heard a small _ZAP_ and the man fell backwards, unconscious. Yukimura looked up to see Motochika standing in front of them, his face completely flushed.

~0~0~

"Are you sure you're ok Yukimura?" Motochika asked for the third time, handing Yukimura a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yes Motochika I'm telling you I'm fine." Yukimura snapped back. It was a lie actually. Yukimura is wondering himself if he was ok. Normally people would have been afraid but when that man was about to drink his blood, he actually _wanted _him to. Yukimura confirmed later that he was a vampire after all.

"So what are you going to do?" Motochika asked. Yukimura sighed, recalling the awkward ride home. Yukimura, being kind like he is, threw the man into the back seat since he couldn't just leave him there and now he's handcuffed in Yukimura's attic.

"I have no idea." Yukimura placed the hot chocolate back onto the table and started to pace around.

"Well I'm sure when he wakes up he'll be pissed." Motochika remarked.

"Then why did you _tase him? _I'm sure he wouldn't hurt us if you didn't interfere. And why do you have a taser in your car to begin with?" Yukimura asked.

"What? I don't want some rapist sneaking in my car while I'm trying to sleep." Motochika explained.

"That makes sen- you sleep in your car?" Yukimura questioned.

"Yes I do but that's not important."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yukimura focus…You have a _vampire_ in your attic. You think that my sleeping choices are more important?"

"Oh yeah. You're right." Yukimura started pacing around the room again. It was all happening to fast. Less than an hour ago Yukimura didn't even believe in such mystical creatures. Now he has a vampire in his house.

"Oh my god, what are we going to do….I know!" Yukimura walked up to Motochika and pinched him.

"OW! What was that for?" Motochika snapped.

"Darn…I'm not dreaming then." Yukimura whispered, disappointed.

"Ok…when you want to know if you're dreaming…you pinch YOURSELF!" Motochika cried.

"Why would I want to pinch myself? That's ridiculous Motochika-dono." Yukimura questioned. Motochika had to resist the urge to punch him.

"Never mind." Motochika sighed.

"Well it's also payback. Thanks to your interference…I'm going to die tonight." Yukimura pouted.

"Oh sorry. Next time I see a vampire try to rip your throat open I'll just stand and watch. Maybe video tape it? I could get a lot of money out of it. Damn I wish I brought my camera." Motochika swore under his breath. Yukimura gave him a dumbfounded look, causing Motochika to say it was a joke.

"Are you two done goofing off?" A voice called from the staircase. Both boys gasped when they saw the vampire smirking at them from the bottom step. Yukimura's hand instinctively went for the lamp on the table. It wasn't a weapon but Yukimura felt he needed some sort of protection.

"How did you get down here? I made sure the handcuffs were locked." Motochika stuttered. The vampire's smirk grew wider.

"You mean this toy?" He responded, dropping a broken pair of handcuffs in Motochika's hand.

"What the heck…" Motochika mumbled.

"You know, try steel handcuffs next time…that might be enough to hold a weak vampire…but for one strong like me…heh good luck with that." The vampire smirked.

"Apparently a taser works." Motochika mumbled. The vampire glared at Motochika, one eye meeting one eye. Motochika tensed then suddenly found the floor more interesting than a vampire.

"God, for some reason listening to this kids dirty thoughts made me thirsty." The vampire smirked.

"How did you know! Are you a mind reader?" Motochika snapped.

"…I thought I was joking."

"Ugh…..yeah I don't know what you were talking about."

"Disturbing…" Yukimura mumbled, dropping the lamp back onto the desk. This vampire probably suffered enough after getting tased then handcuffed in one day.

"Anyway now I'm really thirsty." The vampire remarked. Yukimura flinched at that and started to regret putting the lamp down. The vampire noticed his reaction.

"Not what I meant. The bitch that tased me caused me to lose my appetite. I meant water or a soda or something like that." The vampire walked over to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"Listen I'm really sorry about earlier umm…"

"Masamune." He introduced.

"Masamune-dono, but I would rather have my blood in my veins…if you don't mind."Yukimura explained. He hoped that would be enough to ease an angry vampire. Masamune smirked and cracked open the soda he managed to unearth.

"Huh….You're the first person I've met who would show respect to a vampire…" Masamune mumbled, dropping on the couch. Yukimura cocked his head to the side. For some reason he didn't find this vampire so scary, more lonely then anything. Yukimura sighed and glanced around the room, wondering why someone's voice was missing.

"If you are wondering where that one tard is, he ran away while you weren't looking." Masamune chuckled. Yukimura swore under his breath. The one time he managed to slip away unnoticed is when he was needed most. Motochika never fails to surprise a person that's for sure. But to go as far as to abandon him with a live vampire in his house was another story.

"I'll kill him." Yukimura mumbled under his breath.

"Don't feel too bad." Masamune chuckled, finding this whole situation funny. Yukimura was lost in thought, silently swearing off the person who abandoned him. Masamune took advantage of this moment and quickly pinned him to the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yukimura yelled, struggling to escape his grip. He was surprisingly strong, for a human but against a vampire strength wasn't enough to break free.

"Finishing where I left off? Since the bastard is gone I can feed in peace. _You see?"_ Masamune whispered in his ear. Yukimura felt his breath on his neck and swallowed really hard. He wasn't afraid, it was something else… Something Yukimura couldn't put his finger on. Moving his head aside, Yukimura felt a sharp pinch and the blood from his neck slowly draining. _'God there is something wrong with me.' _Yukimura thought as things went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>The end :D! Jk thats only part 1! Part 2 will be the ending...which most of you will probably kill me over xD! And Motochika you are my hero brother xD! Yeah...just remember the beginning with Masamune cause its also the ending! I put it early just to FUCK WITH PEOPLE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And High School Basara is still going...I'm just lazy?<em><span> You see? <span>_Btw anything _like this _is Masamune speaking engrish...But I'm sure you people knew that?**

**"I hate how people are like 'OMG twilight is real' IT MAKES ME SICK!" I know Masamune same here!**

**"I didn't mean to run away...I was just...sick?" Motochika...worse excuse ever**

**"Well i thought it would be more painful but it wasn't :o!" I know Yukimura!**

**Now on to part 2! And that part will be a few months later! Masamune and Yukimura start dating then too...as for what happened inbetween those months...I leave to your Imagination! Cause you know...lazy authors and shit xD!**


End file.
